The Kronicals Of Rebecca Swansin/Chapter 1
Text =A Twitliht fanfikshin= AN: This is a twilight fanfikshin written by me AND my bestest frind lol enjoy, it's kawaii!!!! so hi my name is rebecca swansin and i am a cousin of bella swan but my friends (da collins) jsut caull me Moon becuz I am as petty as 1. i am sebentene yrs olde and i am a straight A student at Fourks high (AN: HaHaHaH HIGHE) scool in wayshingtone. i really like da rain and dat's why I caem to goa nd live there. i haev beyoutifull dark haire dat is in ponietailz dat stetchs to my baeck and peopull says that I look so beyoutifull becuz of it xsept for bella dat slut. so i got up dis mourning from my bead and wokee up to da beautifoul reign. I thoght dere might b a thunderstrom soon so I got decideded to get dressed in my usual scool cloesthes. Then I put on a rainjacket that really completmentde my deep crimson eyes and wenty downstiars and made a poptard for brekfest. I stated to make da poptard by putting it in the microwave, because toasters r 4 morans. I ptu in 4 5m inutes and then left to take a shit in da bathromo. Onlee whne I got dere bella wus usin da shittor and the stupid bitch wouldnt let me in so i pouteded and decid eto scarm at her "Bella u stupid fucking bitch gtfo da btahroom already!!!!" "No u fuckor" bellla shoutede at my. "gtfo o ill get chadley over here bella" i screemd but den she jus tresponed "so wat i h8 that basturd". Fuerius i just decidedd 2 leave da hose for da mornin an go 2 scool. I wint otside and kickeded bella's fuking uglee truock becuzs i am a enviyourmeantalist and h8 pollushin!!!1 Onlee i hurt mye fut and den i shooted "OWWWWWW" and curesd dat stupid cunt bella. den i saw Jakub frum accrross da street and wavded to him. but i realllyy dunt liek jakub evor sinse i found out dat he wus a furry. Fcuking fourries!!!!! but bella doeznt no dat jakub is a wearwolv but i do sinse jakub tolld me. so den i got into my poursh and drrove it 2 scool and i got dere 8 fifteen witch is gud becuz scool doeznt strat until nine thirtee. so at scool i finnalee sawd edowerd he wuz sitting on top of hiz porsh withe hsi shitr offf and da sun luked so grate on him. inside i blushd an giggled a L O T. den next 2 him wuz rossey amd bennet and accross frum dose 2 sitting on an Ahdi (iz dat how u spell dat 1 car taipe) were caspor and alicia. all of dese peepel were da collins who were da kidz of a supa hawt tirty year olde man name Karlyse nd his wife (aslo a MEGA FCUKING BITCCHHH!!!!!) ezmay. dey wavd. i wavd back. =END OF CHPTER 1= AN: peopull stey tund 2 see moar fo da fikshin i cent w8 2 rite moar TY Text — Remastered version The Kronicals of Rebecca Swansin! REMASTRED! AN: This is the remastered version of my previous opening which I had to remove because it was getting too much negative criticism. You can find the old version on my DeviantArt BUT THIS ISNT ADVERTISING SO DON'T GO THERE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO! Hello! My name is Rebecca Swansin and I have butt-length Raven hair with golden streaks laden throughout it. My cousin's name is Bella Swan and I came here to Forks (where I live) in order to live with her and her her. My friends called me moon in the original versino but they don't do that here because i realized that the moon isn't very pretty so there. Anyways I am a seventeen year old straite A student at Fucks high school in Washingtons. I only came to forks to get away from my abusive family who would lock myself outside in thunderstorms which is why i don't mind the rain here in forks so much unlike Bella that slut. Bella's a bitch who thinks she's way prettier than she really is and totally used this guy called Edward for nothing but sex and she wears her hair in screwed up german ponytales and people think she looks ugly with them. Now that you know about my we can talk about my day. I get up from my bed when I wake up and then I get dressed so that ugly perverts like Billy Blake can't see my breasts. I looked outside and thought that there was going to be a thunderstorm soon so I went without makeup and then just got into my usual school cloths because that's our uniform. It's sorta like a catholic girl uniform except we get to use pink and don't look like 90-year old peaches. Then I made a poptart for breakfast which I did by using it on the microwave because bella broke our fucking toaster when she tried to electrocute the dog last month, that fucking bitch. Anyways I had got to the bathroom when Bella wouldn't get out because she was so busy taking a dump that I didn't have any goddamn time to take my own. "BELLA GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM I NEED TO USE IT" I screamed. "NO YOU BITCH FUCK YOU" she screamed right back at me. "Seriously? Don't cross me. I'll get Chardley on your ass" i told her while snapping my fingers like a sassy girl. "So what!? I hate him anyways!" she screamed again and again and at that point I gave up andleft the hose for school. I was fuerius so I was done with her drama and shit. I kicked her fucking ugly truck on the way out because i'm an enviurmentalist and she took the muffler off that thing so FUCK IT. As I walked to school I saw the mega fucking hawt guy Jacub across the street. Jacub and I were friends when I first got into Fucks and he goes to school at an indian restarant. Jacub wavved and I waved back to him. I was weery because ever since he became a werewolf he became a furry and wile I dont driscicate against that shit it doedn't mean that I'm not creeped out. So I didn't cross the street. I wouldve driven my poursch but it got stolen so dammit. It was soooo Early when I got to school. I saw Edowerd this guy who I have this mega fucking crush on just stitting on his audi shitless. He didnt have abes but his skin sparkled in the sunlite because of this scret... Edward is a Vampire! He sparkles and shit and drink blood and the other cullins are vamps too but I keep their secret as does Bella. Edward wasn't the only one there Rossey and Bennett were being preppy and doing homework in the car and Jaspor and Alicia were playing hopskitch and shit. Their parents are Clarlisle and Esme (WHO IS A MEGA FUCKING BITCH!) They waved at me. I waved back. Then I squealed inside because they payed attingtion to me! Characters Original version *Rebecca Swansin *Bella *Jacob *Edward *Rosalie *Emmett *Jasper *Alice *Carlisle *Esme Notes Chapter 1